The present invention is particularly applicable for use in connection with inkjet cartridges and, therefore, the invention will be described with particular reference to an inkjet cartridge. However, the invention has broader applications and may be used in connection with other products.
It is, of course, well known that a cover or protector can be used in connection with product packaging for protecting a delicate portion of a product. Further, it is also well known that the cover can be molded into a desired configuration tailored to cover and protect a desired portion of the product and to help maintain its position relative to the portion to be protected. These devices can be made from a number of different materials which provide shock absorbing qualities that protect the delicate portion of the product during the shipping and/or handling of the product. By utilizing a cover having protective qualities, a lower percentage of products are damaged during shipping and/or handling. This is especially important in relation to electronics which are easily damaged.
The problem arises in creating a protector that is inexpensive to produce and easy to position relative to the desired zone of protection. Many product protectors require separate securing items such as tape or straps to maintain the cover in the desired zone of protection.